


It's Mandatory

by MissPoppy



Series: Ocelhira Week 2016 [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPoppy/pseuds/MissPoppy
Summary: No one can avoid their birthday on motherbase, not even Ocelot.





	

The warm, summer evening breeze whipped Kaz’s coat lightly as he walked through Motherbase, he nodded to saluting soldiers as he made his way to wherever it was Ocelot spent the day hiding; all his usual spots were checked multiple times with no luck. Kaz knew why he had disappeared but there was one rule of Motherbase that not even the  _ ‘great’ _ Shalashaska could avoid, Birthdays were mandatory for  **everyone** . He wasn’t going to subject his least favourite cat to the whole party ordeal but that idiot wasn't going to not have a cake and the present Kaz had spent a good amount of GMP on getting him, he wouldn’t let the bastard get away from him today.

 

He sighed and looked up, staring at one of the base’s unfinished tower when he spotted a flash of red.  _ <There you are, you dumb bastard.> _ Kaz thought with a smirk as he started to climb to the level of the tower he saw Ocelot on, clearing the stairs in record time. He panted slightly as he reached the right floor, he continued forward when he heard one of the doors shutting. Kaz got to the door and saw Ocelot through the window, he grabbed the handle and gave it a pull only to find it locked.

 

“Ocelot! Open the damn door!” Kaz yelled as he quietly rifled through his pocket.

 

“Miller fuck off, just leave me alone for once.” Ocelot snapped back.

 

“Ocelot, I’m tired of doing this song and dance with you every damn year.” Kaz yelled again as he finally grabbed what he was searching for, his door override key.

 

“Well then Miller why don’t you just. Fuck. Off.” Ocelot huffed, sitting back on a pallet of building supplies. He knew he was cornered and wasn’t getting out of this; he never did. Kaz opened the door and slipped into the room, locking the door behind him and walked over to Ocelot.

 

“So Adamska, ready to admit defeat?” Kaz said and sat the two bags he had attached to his cane down on the pallet. “You know I would have preferred if you just locked yourself in your office like last year, a lot less dirt and debris than in a room that isn’t fully built. What kind of commander would I be seen as if it got out that I made Diamond Dogs’ esteemed tactical instructor have his birthday dinner is this sad, little hovel?”

 

“You’d be seen as a better commander if you’d stop with this birthday shit already.”

 

“Birthdays are important, helps boost morale.” Kaz hooked a finger through one of Ocelot’s belt loops and pulled him forward. “Now why don’t I give you your first present? Or are you gonna bitch about that too?” 

 

“Well darlin’, you are terrible at gift giving. Remember last year? We’ve been together what, eight, almost nine years? And ya still don’t know my pants size.” Ocelot smirked as he gave Kaz a light kiss.

 

“I know it now! I have it written down so I don’t forget…”

 

“That’s gay.”

 

“You’re gay.”

 

“Says the guy that sucked my dick last night.” Ocelot rested his forehead against Kaz’s and grabbed his waist.

 

“Keep being bitchy and that’ll be the last time it ever happens.” Kaz gave Ocelot a quick kiss before moving over to the bags. “Now come on, let’s eat the dinner I made you before it gets colder.”

 

“What’d you make?” Ocelot perked up, looking over to the bags.

 

“Your favourites. Pirozhki, Salat Olivye, and Kyiv cake.” Kaz had a ghost of a smile when he saw Ocelot’s face light up. He started taking out food containers as Ocelot wrapped his arms around Kaz’s waist and nuzzled his face into Kaz’s neck. 

 

“No American classics today?”

 

“I figured this is better than something you eat everyday.” Kaz turned and held up two small containers which Ocelot greedily took.

 

“I suppose I should thank you for this…”

 

“Well I did slave away in the kitchen. Had to deal with the silent bitch trying to help me the whole time.” Kaz huffed and sat on the pallet.

 

“Oh you poor thing, even I can’t administer that kind of torture.” Ocelot smirked at the younger man and sat next to him.

 

“She’s your bestie so technically…”

 

“Technically.” They both laughed and started on their meals, settling into a comfortable silence. Kaz shifted and started to take out three small boxes out of the other bag, setting them on Ocelot’s lap when the man finished his meal.

 

“Mmm, thank you for that Miller; your cooking was great as per usual. So what are these?” He picked up the smallest box and started to unwrap it.

 

“It’s not a good birthday without gifts.” Kaz watched as the older man took a small pair of spurs  and immediately started to replace his old ones with them.

 

“How’d you know mine broke?”

 

“The clinking sounded different. Two left.” Kaz couldn’t hide his smile as Ocelot tore into the next box, pulling out a bright red scarf with a small swirly R.O. and the Diamond Dogs logo embroidered in one corner. 

 

“Kazuhira Miller, you are the gayest man I’ve ever met.” Ocelot pull his old scarf off and replaced it with the new; he draped the old one around Kaz’s neck and started on the last gift.

 

“Now try not to have a heart attack, I can’t drag your ass to the medbay and Boss won’t be back till tomorrow to do it.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Miller, like I’d… have a…. heart…” The room fell deafeningly quiet as Ocelot stared at the contents of the box like he was face to face with God himself, his hands were lightly shaking as he reached for one of the items in the box. “Kaz… th-this is too much…. How did you even get your hands on these?”

 

“I know some guys. It was easier getting that one, the other was a lot tougher.” Kaz watched as Ocelot basically cradled the SAA revolver with the infamous silver rattlesnake grips like he was a father being given their child for the first time. He all but scooped the Colt 1851 Navy with the matching grips and looked it over. 

 

“Kaz… I can’t. I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Thank you would be a start.”

 

“You got me The Man with No Name’s revolvers! A thank you isn’t enough!!” Ocelot delicately set the guns back in the box before lunging at Kaz, kissing every spot on his face that he could. The younger man laughed as Ocelot moved and nuzzled his face against his chest. “I can’t believe you. I don’t even know how you did this. Wait… Where did you get the money for this? These had to have been a fortune…”

 

“Well would you look at the time, I’ve got work to do and a base to run now that I’ve dealt with your birthday.” Kaz quickly got up and hobbled to the door.

 

“Kaz… how much were these?”

 

“No time to talk Ocelot, I’ll probably be busy all night, don’t expect me in bed when you turn in.” Kaz slipped through the door and gave the older man a wink through the window before taking off for the stairs.

 

“KAZUHIRA MILLER, GET BACK HERE.” Ocelot gathered everything up and took off after him. 

  
The soldiers’ on the lower levels stared blankly at the commander laughing as their tactical instructor chased after him; while it wasn’t the weirdest thing they would witness on motherbase, it definitely was one of the most remembered moments.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 40th birthday Ocelot! you old piece of shit!


End file.
